dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Lewis
|birthplace = Bellingham, Massachusetts, U.S. |family = John Spiteri (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director |first_appearance = Record of Lodoss War |areas_active = New York |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Theodore Edward Paul Lewis (born October 18, 1969) is an American voice actor whose done work for 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, TAJ Productions, DuArt Film & Video and NYAV Post. He's best known as the voice of Giovanni and Tracy Sketchit and many other characters in the Pokémon series, Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zangulus in The Slayers, King Dedede and Escargoon in Kirby: Right Back At Ya! and Jack Atlas in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Ringo Cool (ep. 16), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Harold Katori, Lieutenant Renandi (eps. 6, 25-26) *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Gourmet (2nd voice; eps. 15-52), Jack (US Dub) *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Zangulus (eps. 14-26), Mr. Rossburg (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Zangulus, Rudo Balzac (ep. 16) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - James (eps. 2-9), Tracey Sketchit, Giovanni, Flint, Gastly (ep. 20), Tommy's Father (ep. 34), Yas (ep. 40), Hopkins (ep. 46), Keith (ep. 47), Mountaineer (ep. 49), Fiorello Cappuccino (ep. 50), Pokémon League Entrance Exam Instructor (ep. 54), Young Victor (ep. 67), Potter (ep. 68), Indigo League Announcer (eps. 74-81), Mandi (ep. 75), Punk #2 (ep. 84), Orange League Announcer (ep. 111-112), Koji (ep. 141), Fernando (ep. 146), Radio Producer (ep. 160), Dugtrio Trio Man (ep. 160), Andreas (ep. 168), Simon's Father (ep. 195), Reporter (ep. 197), Jenaro (ep. 219), Eusine (ep. 227), Blurt (ep. 263), Johto League Announcer (eps. 265-271), Ship Captain (ep. 273) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Mitsuru Tsuwabuki *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Tracey Sketchit, Sakaki, Additional Voices *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (1998) - Etoh *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Feredagio the Great, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Dalton, Merry, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Ryō Bakura/Yami Bakura, Young Odion Ishtar, Bandit Keith Howard, Gozaburo Kaiba (ep. 190), Alister, Croquet, Thief King Bakura *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Chef Jack, Sir Dumpling, Frenchy LaToast (ep. 7), Mayor Slim Rations (ep. 11) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - King Dedede, Escargoon, Escargoon's Mother (ep. 25), Amon (ep. 43), Crowmon (ep. 87) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Goldva, Anathel, Mikihisa Asakura, Allen *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Giovanni, Mr. Stone (ep. 17), Trick Master (ep. 39), Yaohei (ep. 68), Carlos (ep. 114), Old Woodsman (ep. 139) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Doc Nakano, Kevin Mask, Terryman, Cranky Doodle Claw Daddy, Additional Voices *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Mekira *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Yellow Zelkova, Nelson Thorndyke, President, Delta 1 Officer (ep. 1), Cameraman (ep. 4), Construction Worker B (ep. 4), Li Yan (ep. 17), Sergei (ep. 18), Metarex Spike (ep. 54) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Nielsen *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Chumley Huffington (eps. 2-50), Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, The Admiral (ep. 38), Howard X. Miller (ep. 72) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Giovanni (eps. 80-191), Roman (ep. 76), Daniel (ep. 160), Ship Captain (ep. 190) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Chef (ep. 1), Crewmate (ep. 1), Ly Mayor (ep. 6), Masseuse (ep. 7), Civilian (ep. 9), Cabinet Member (ep. 12), Seyruun Sorcerer (ep. 12) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Jack Atlas, Mitch (eps. 45-46), Fake Jack Atlas (eps. 83-84) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Giovanni, Marlon (ep. 94), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Cameron Clix *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Giovanni *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Jack Atlas *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Giovanni, Director (ep. 61 & 98), Rock Hunter (ep. 95) OVAs & Specials *''Record of Lodoss War'' (1990-1991) - Etoh *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Dr. Kusama (eps. 5 & 7), Kaiho (eps. 5-7), Shutsu (ep. 7) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Birdy the Mighty'' (1996) - Seikiro Hikawa *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Giovanni Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Ham Egg *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Giovanni, Corey *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Tracey Sketchit *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Schuyler, Tracey Sketchit *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Croquet *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Jack Atlas *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Ryō Bakura Voice Director *Pokémon (eps. 210-273) Writer *Fighting Foodons *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! *Magical DoReMi *Sonic X External Links *Ted Lewis at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Ted Lewis on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt